Blow Me (One Last Kiss)
300px|link= Blow Me (One Last Kiss) ist ein Song von der Sängerin P!nk und dieser Song befindet sich auf ihrem sechsten Studioalbum The Truth About Love. Lyrics White knuckles And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight Clench your jaw I've got another headache again tonight Eyes on fire, eyes on fire And they burn from all the tears I've been crying, I've been crying I've been dying over you Tie a knot in the rope Trying to hold, trying to hold But there's nothing to grab So I let go I think I've finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of shit My head is spinning, so Blow me one last kiss Just when it can't get worse I've had a shit day You've had a shit day We've had a shit day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss I won't miss all of the fighting That we always did Take it in I mean what I say when I say "there is nothing left" No more sick whiskey dick No more battles from me You'll be calling a trick 'Cause you no longer sleep I'll dress nice, I'll look good I'll go dancing alone I will laugh, I'll get drunk I'll take somebody home I think I've finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of shit My head is spinning, so Blow me one last kiss Just when it can't get worse I've had a shit day You've had a shit day We've had a shit day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss Blow me one last kiss Blow me one last kiss I will do what I please Anything that I want I will breathe, I will breathe I won't worry at all You will pay for your sins You'll be sorry, my dear All my inaudible inaudible crystal clear I think I've finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of shit My head is spinning, so Blow me one last kiss Just when it can't get worse I've had a shit day You've had a shit day We've had a shit day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss Blow me one last kiss Blow me one last kiss Just when it can't get worse I've had a shit day You've had a shit day We've had a shit day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss Kategorie:P!nk Kategorie:Pop Kategorie:Rock Kategorie:Dance-Pop Kategorie:Dancerock Kategorie:2012 Kategorie:Elektropop